The XMen Go Broadway!
by bluegalx
Summary: The X-Men seem to take a more musical approach to life, and randomly break out into song (and dance) while going about their lives. Just be gald that I haven't somehow added sound clips to along with this. PLEASE R&R!
1. Brotherhood Side Story

THE X-MEN GO BROADWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the musicals.

FYI: This story takes place after the 4th season, so Pyro has just joined the Brotherhood, Scott and Jean have graduated, ect.

Okay, this story might be a little stupid at times, but it's a parody, so deal with it, 'kay? On another note, I am pleading, begging, imploring, beseeching, you to all REVIEW!

************************************************************************************************************

          "Great! It's the first day of school and we don't even have a ride!" Kitty complained. She was standing in front of the Xavier Institute with Kurt and Rogue. Today was their first day back after the summer, and no one was there to drive them.

          "Don't worry guys!" a voice called. Everyone turned around to see Jean "I'll drive you in Scott's car!"

          "Didn't Scott take Scott's car?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

          "Nope, he said that I could use it!" Jean said cheerily.

          "Really? Like, where are you going?"

          "To school" they all looked at her.

          "But" Kurt started "Didn't you graduate...?" Jean blushed deeply.

          "Uh, no, I got left behind. I just pretended to graduate so that my parents wouldn't be embarrassed." The three stared at her and then shrugged. At least they wouldn't be late.

***

          Meanwhile, the Brotherhood was not at school, and they weren't planning to go. The five boys of the group were hanging out on a street corner when Jean passed by in the car.

          "Yo, weren't those the X-Geeks?" Todd asked.

          "Yeah, probably going to school" Pietro replied, saying "school" mockingly.

          "But yo, if they were going to school, why was Jean there? Didn't she graduate?" No one answered. There was a pause.

          "Anyone wanna do something?" Lance asked.

          "Well, John, since you're knew, what do wanna do?" Pietro asked. The red-head opened his mouth and the speedster added "besides burning things" The red-head closed his mouth.

          "Don't pick on him Pietro!" Fred scolded and Pietro rolled his eyes.

          "What makes you think I was picking on him idiot? I just asked him what I wanted to do!" John raised an eyebrow and Lance leaned over.

          "Don't worry, you'll get used to Fred's stupidity" he whispered. Pyro chuckled.

          "Well I dunno, I was just thinking that because he was knew he'd be feeling... ya know, uncomfortable or something"

          "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard" Lance said "But, if you're worried that he's 'uncomfortable' or whatever" he turned to John "let me tell you something...

_          When you're in the B-hood_

_          You're in all the way_

_          From you're first cigarette_

_          To you're last dyin' day!_

_Pietro__: When you're in the B-Hood_

_           If the spit hits the fan_

_           You got brothers around,_

_           You're a family man!_

_Both: You're never alone,_

_         You're never disconnected!_

_         You're home with your own:_

_         When X-Men are expected_

_         You're well protected!_

_         Then you are set_

_         With a capital B_

_         Which you'll never forget_

_         Till they cart you away!_

_         When you're in the B-Hood_

_         You stay in!_

_Todd: When you're in the B-Hood _

_          You're the top mutant in town_

_          You've got the best superpowers_

_          And a heavyweight crown!_

_Fred: When you're part of the B-Hood_

_         You're the swingin'est thing:_

_         Little boy, you're a man!_

_         Little man, you're a king!_

          "Swingin'est?" Pyro gave him and odd look.

          "Shut up"

_All: The B-Hood's in gear,_

_      Our cylinders are clickin'!_

_      The X-Men stay clear,_

_      'Cause every Xavier kid's a lousy chicken!_

_      Here comes the B-Hood_

_      Like a bat outta hell!_

_      Someone gets in our way,_

_      Someone don't feel so well!_

_      Here comes the B-Hood_

_      Little world, step aside!_

_      Better go underground,_

_      Better run, better hide!_

_      We're drawin' the line,_

_      So keep your noses hidden!_

_      We're hanging a sign,_

_      Says "Visitors forbidden"_

_      And we ain't kiddin'!_

_      Here comes the B-Hood!_

_      And we're gonna beat_

_      Ev'ry mutant or human_

_      On the whole buggin' street!_

_      On the whole,_

_      Buggin'!_

_      Ever!_

_      Mother!_

_      Lovin'!_

_      Street!_

          "That was the weirdest song I've ever heard" Pyro said blankly "and I'm insane."

          "Yeah, it was written in the fifties."

          "So" Pietro said to stimulate a conversation "What'd you guys do over the summer?" everyone looked at him.

          "We live together" Lance stated.

          "He didn't until a few weeks ago" he pointed at John.

          "Well, Apocalypse got released so we went to go stop him or whatever, but then Magneto died so we kinda just did what we wanted, and actually I have a video tape of Apocalypse killing Magn-"

          "We know. Anything else?"

          "No"

          "Pietro, you're stupid"

          "Well didn't you leave for about two weeks on 'vacation' or whatever?" Lance nodded. He had decided that he needed a break from living with the Brotherhood, and had gone back to Chicago.

          "Yeah" he answered.

          "You never told us what happened"

          "And I'm not going to"

***

          Kitty sat down in-between Rogue and Tabby at the lunch table. Across from her sat Jean and Amara.

          "Ya know" Kitty said "It's weird, we've been together all summer, but being here it seems like I'm just seeing you guys again"

          "Maybe it's that after all we've been through, being at school just makes it seem odd"

          "That was very intellectual Jean"

          "Thanks"

          "She probably read it in a book" Rogue said "After all, she didn't pass" Jean did her best to ignore the comment.

          "Maybe we should all go around and tell what we did over the summer" Tabby suggested and they all laugh.

          "Ya know, come to think of it, Kitty, didn't you go on a vacation with you're parents for two weeks?" Jean asked.

          "Yeah..."

          "You never told us about it"

          "Yeah, c'mon Kitty we want to hear!" Amara said excitedly.

          "Well..."

***

          "Why not?"

          "No"

          "Oh c'mon Lance! We're you're pals!" Cries of "Yeah Lance!" and "Tell us" filled the air.

          "Um, okay..."

          "What?!" All the other boys asked at once.

          "Well...

_          Summer lovin' had me a blast!_

_Kitty: Summer lovin' happened so fast!_

_Lance: I met a girl, crazy for me!_

_Kitty: Met a boy, cute as can be!_

_Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights!_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Pyro: Did you get very far?_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Tabby: Like, does he have a car?_

_Lance: She swam by me, she got a cramp!_

_Kitty: He ran by me, got my suit damp!_

_Lance: I saved her life, she nearly drowned!_

_Kitty: He showed off, splashing around!_

_Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Jean: Was it love at first sight?_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Fred: Did she put up a fight?_

_Lance: Took her bowlin' in the arcade!_

_Kitty: We went strollin', drank lemonade!_

_Lance: We made out under the dock!_

_Kitty: We stayed out until __ten o'clock__!_

_Both: Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Pietro__: That you don't got her preg!_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Rogue: 'Cause he sounds like a drag._

_Kitty: He got friendly, holdin' my hand!_

_Lance: Well she got friendly, down in the sand!_

_Kitty: He was sweet, just turned eighteen!_

_Lance: Well she was good, you know what I mean!_

_Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights!_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Amara__: How much dough did he spend?_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more!_

_Todd: Could she get me a friend?_

_Kitty: It turned colder, that's where it ends._

_Lance: So I told her, we'd still be friends._

_Kitty: Then we made our true love vow._

_Lance: Wonder what she's doin' now._

_Both: Summer dreams ripped at he seams, but of, those summer nights!_

_Others: Tell me more, tell me more!_

          "So Lance, what was her name?" John asked.

          "Uh, um... Katherine." A sly look appeared on Pietro's face.

          "Not Pryde?"

          "No! No, he nickname was Kate." the speedster raised and eyebrow.

          "Whatever"

***

          "What was his name?" Jean asked.

          "Lance... uh no! No it wasn't! It was... Dominic."

          "Dominic? You sure?" Rogue asked.

          "Of course!"

          "Okay" she coughed "liar"


	2. Jean and her Prettyness

THE X-MEN GO BROADWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the musicals.

Very sorry I didn't update sooner, but you have no one to blame but the site which wouldn't let me on for a couple of days!

The first song in the first chapter was "Jet Song" from West Side Story. This chap. has "the Sound of Music" "Singing in the Rain" and "I Fell Pretty"

PLEASE REVIEW!

************************************************************************************************************

            "Hurry up guys, or we'll be late again!" Jean called. Hurriedly, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt came down the stairs and climbed into Scott's car that Jean was borrowing for the second time.

          Following them were the new recruits, including Jamie this year, who was a freshman. Slowly, they made their way to the garage where Storm would drive them in the SUV (but the X-Men's SUV didn't run on gasoline, making it environmentally friendly). But before they could, Beast jumped in front of them.

          "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

          "To school" they replied in unison.

          "Oh no you're no!" Beast replied with a smile "One day of school is enough before you need a vacation again, right? Right. Today we're going to on a field trip!" 

          "HURRAY!" Everyone cheered and Bobby asked

          "To where?"

          "The hills!" their teacher replied.

          "The hills?" Amara questioned "why the hills?"

          "Because...

          _The hills are alive with the sound of music!_

_Jamie: Aaaaaaah_

_Beast: With songs they have song for a thousand years!_

_Jamie: Aaaaaaah_

_Beast: The hills fill my heart with the sound of music!_

_Jamie: Aaaaaaah_

_Beast: My heart wants to sing every song it hears!_

_Tabby and Amara: My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_

_                              That rise from the lake, to the trees!_

_Bobby and Sam: My hear wants to sing like a chime that flies_

_                          From a church on a breeze_

_Ray and Roberto: TO laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over _

_                            Stones, on its way_

_Jamie: To sing through the night_

_           Like a lark who is learning to pray!!_

          "I never knew Jamie had such a beautiful voice!" Amara sniffed and everyone nodded.

_All: I go to the hills when my heart is lonely!_

_      I know I will hear what I've heard before!_

_     My heart will be blessed with the sound of music!_

_    And I'll sing once more!_

          "TO THE HILLS!" they all shouted and left, on their way passing Storm.

          "It's a good thing that you're drivin' 'em 'ank" she said in a very weird voice "Somethin's wrong with me"

          "I can tell" he answered and quickly ushered the students away.

          _I've got to see the Professor!_ she thought and hurried away.

***

          Meanwhile, the rest of the students had reached school. And it was raining. This dampened everyone's mood even more, especially Kurt who, for the purpose of this story, found rain very depressing. Solemnly he sat thought his morning classes. By lunch he was practically suicidal! Well- maybe not suicidal, but he wasn't happy! 

          That is, until he saw Amanda.

          "Amanda!" he exclaimed happily, running towards her.

          "Kurt! I haven't seen you all summer!" and they hugged.

          "Oh Amanda!"

          "Oh Kurt!" And they kept on hugging until people started to give them odd looks.

          "Well, I gotta get to lunch" Amanda said "we have to get together sometime this week"

          "Ja, definitely" and the two parted, smiling. Kurt left for the cafeteria, in a very different mood. He went over to the table where he was supposed to be sitting with Kitty, Rogue and Jean- and walked by it.

          "Uh, Kurt, like, where are you going?" Kitty asked.

          "Outside"

          "It's kinda rainin' outside genius" Rogue said.

          "Ja, I know" the three girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Outside, Kurt let the rain fall on his skin/fur. Happily he danced around. I mean he danced, literally.

_Kurt: I'm singin' in the rain!_

_         Just singin' in the rain!_

_         What a glorious feeling,_

_         I'm happy again!_

_         I'm laughing at clouds,_

_         So dark up above,_

_         The sun's in my heart, _

_         And I'm ready for love!_

_         Let the stormy clouds chase!_

_         Everyone from the place!_

_         Come on with the rain,_

_         I've a smile on my face!_

_         I walk down the lane_

_         With this happy refrain_

_         I'm singin',_

_         Just singin' in the rain!_

***

          When the students returned from school, the new recruits were already home.

          "It was raining, so we had to come home early" Bobby lamented.

          "Yeah" Ray complained "we didn't even get to hear the music!"

          "Well now that you're home, you can do a little danger room session" Logan said, appearing in the room. They all groaned.

          "Not everyone" he said "yet. First I want Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Tabby" The four girls groaned while everyone else sighed in relief. They followed Logan to the danger room, but before Jean left, Scott stopped her.

          "Hi Jean" he gave her a small kiss on the lips and walked away.

          In the training session that followed, Jean was acting strangely. She seemed as if she was removed in a way, like her head was on Cloud Nine.

          "What's with Jean?" Kitty asked after the session was over.

          "I dunno, she's all happy all of the sudden" Tabby said.

          "She probably got hooked on some drugs"

          "ROGUE!"

          "No, it's okay" Jean said, coming up to them "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I am a telepath"

          "Ah can be a telepath too, wanna see?"

          "ROGUE!"

          "Like, what's gotten into you Jean?" Kitty asked. Jean grinned.

_Jean: I feel pretty,_

_         Oh so pretty!_

_         I feel pretty, and witty and gay!_

_         And I pity,_

_         Any girl who isn't me today!_

_         I feel charming,_

_         Oh so charming!_

_         It's alarming how charming I feel!_

_         And so pretty_

_         That I hardly can believe I'm real._

_         I feel stunning_

_         And entrancing,_

_         Feel like running and dancing for joy!_

_         For I'm loved_

_         By a pretty wonderful boy!_

_Girls: Have you met my good friend, Jean?_

_          The craziest girl on the block?_

_          You'll know her the minute you see her,_

_          She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!_

_          She's been in love for a while,_

_          She's being a pain!_

_          Scott's not something new,_

_          She's merely insane!_

_Jean: I feel pretty,_

_         Oh so pretty!_

_         That the city should give me its key!_

_         A committee should be organized to honor me!_

_Girls__: La la la la..._

_Jean: I feel dizzy,_

_         I feel sunny,_

_         I feel fizzy and funny and fine!_

_         And so pretty,_

_         Miss __America__ should just resign!_

_Girls__: La la la la..._

_Jean: See the pretty girl in that mirror there:_

_Girls: What mirror where?_

_Jean: Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Girls: Which? What? Where? Whom?_

_Jean: Such a pretty face,_

_          Such a pretty dress,_

_          Such a pretty smile,_

_          Such a pretty me!_

_Kitty: Such a pretty me!_

_Tabby: Such a pretty me!_

_Rogue: Such an f-_

          "ROGUE!"

_Jean: I feel stunning,_

_          And entrancing,_

_         Feel like running and dancing for joy!_

_         For I'm loved_

_         By a pretty wonderful boy!_


	3. Ello Gov'ner

THE X-MEN GO BROADWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the musicals.

Songs in this chap are "The Rain in Spain" and "Oklahoma" It would be kind if you reviewed.

************************************************************************************************************

            "Come in" Professor Charles Xavier called to whoever had been knocking at his office door. Storm stepped in.

          "'ello Gov'ner- I mean, Professor" she said.

          "Um, hello Ororo, you're voice..."

          "That's the problem!" she said "Me voice changed, an' I don't know what to do!"

          "You, sound- English" he said.

          "Really? So that's it then? I've been tryin' to figure it out all day!"

          "And" the professor searched for something to say "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

          "No"

          "Do you mind if I read you're mind?"

          "No, not at all Gov'ner!"

          "Don't call be 'Gov'ner' again please"

          "Sorry" And so he entered her mind. 

***

          "Well? Do you like it?" Kitty asked enthusiastically as Rogue taste-tested her first fried chicken recipe.

          "Uh, yeah, it's good-" Rouge said.

          "YES!!!" Kitty jumped up and shouted.

          "-but nothin' like we got in the South" Kitty's smile disappeared.

          "Wha- whaddya mean?" she asked, lip quivering.

          "Well, it's good, very good, but it ain't southern fried chicken."

          "I can make southern fried chicken!"

          "Usually you have to be southern to make southern fried chicken. Or at least be livin' in the South"

          "Well what's so great about the south?" Kitty huffed.

          "A lot of thing" Rogue sighed "Ah really miss that place sometimes"

          "Aren't you from Mississippi?"

          "No, Ah'm from Okalahoma"

          "Oklahoma?"

_Rogue: O-klahoma,_

_            Where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain!_

_             And the wavin' wheat_

_            Can sure smell sweet_

_            When the wind comes right behind the rain!_

            _O-klahoma_

_            Ev'ry night all my friends and I_

_            Would sit together and talk_

_            And watch the hawk_

_            Makin' lazy circles in the sky!_

_            Oh-_

          "Hey!" said Sam, coming into the room "Ah'm from Oklahoma too!"

          "Really?

          "Yeah, they just forgot to give me an accent, but now Ah got one!"

          "Great!"

_Rogue and Sam: O-klahoma,_

_                           Where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain!_

_                           And the wavin' wheat_

_                           Can sure smell sweet_

_                           When the wind comes right behind the rain!_

                           _O-klahoma_

_                           Ev'ry night all my friends and I_

_                           Would sit together and talk_

_                           And watch the hawk_

_                           Makin' lazy circles in the sky!_

_                           We know we belong to the land!_

_                           And the land we belong to his grand!_

_                           And we say:_

_                           Yeeow! Ayipioeeay!_

_                           We're only sayin'_

_                           "You're doin' fine,_

_Oklahoma__!_

_Oklahoma__! O.K.!_

          "So..." Kitty said "You really love Oklahoma, but you move to New York?"

          "Ah wouldn't have if it weren't for Mystique!" Rogue snapped. Shadowcat turned to Sam.

          "Shut up"

***

          "It seems" he said "that a very powerful mutant has used his powers to tap into your voice box and change you're accent"

          "Are accents controlled by the voice box?"

          "Yes" he hoped he was right "Anyway Ororo, I believe that the only thing to do is to teach you how to talk normally again"

          "Will that be 'ard?"

          "Yes. Now sit down"

***

          "Kurt, do you know where the Professor is?" Scott asked his friend "I need to give him this paperwork."

          "Ja, he's in his office vith Storm, but I vouldn't go in zere! They've been zere all night. Some people are saying zat Storm got a veird accent and zat ze Professor is trying to fix it." Scott raised and eyebrow.

          "Well if that's the case, I'll just go in and put these on his desk" Scott walked to the Professor's office.

          "Okay, try saying this- Scott?"

          "Sorry to disturb you Professor but-"

          "Scott! This is a very important and difficult task I'm performing and I can't have you getting in the way!" Xavier turned back to Storm "Now, Ororo, I want you to say 'the rain in Spain stays mainly in the Plane'"

          "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain" she said, but with her new accent it sounded like "The rine in Spine stays minly in the pline"

          "Um, Professor, do you need any help?" Scott offered.

          "Yes"

A few hours later...

          "Okay, okay, forget the rain!" Xavier said "try doing your h's" Scott and Ororo groaned, but the professor ignored them 'say: In Hartford, Hereford and Hampshire, hurricanes hardly happen'"

          "In 'artford, 'ereford an' 'ampshire, 'urricanes 'ardly 'appen"

          "Maybe we should so back to the rain" Scott suggested.

          "Good idea. Ororo?"

          "The rine in Spine falls minly in the pline"

          "No, no, no! The rain! Aaay!"

          "Look, why don't you just go into my mind an' sort everythin' out!"

          "Because accents are controlled by the voice box!"

          "No they're not-"

          "Shut up Scott!" 

          "Oh come on professor, we've been here for hours! It's three A.M.!"

          "Let her try one more time" There was a long pause but then Ororo said:

          "The rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain" both men looked at her.

          "Again" Xavier ordered.

          "The rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain!"

          "Scott she's got it!" the Professor shouted.

_Ororo__: The rain in __Spain__ falls mainly in the plain!_

_Xavier and Scott: She's got it!_

_Ororo__: The rain in __Spain__ falls mainly in the plain!_

_Xavier: Now once again, where does it rain?_

_Ororo__: On the plain! On the plain!_

_Xavier: And where's that soggy plain?_

_Ororo__: In __Spain__! In __Spain__!_

_All: The rain in __Spain__ falls mainly in the plain! _

_       The rain in __Spain__ falls mainly in the plain!_

_Xavier: In __Hartford__, __Hereford__ and Hampshire...?_

_Ororo__: Hurricanes hardly happened!_

_Xavier: Now once again, where does it rain?_

_Ororo__: On the plain! On the plain!_

_Xavier: And where's that blasted plain?_

_Ororo__: In __Spain__! In __Spain__!_

_All: The rain in __Spain__ stays mainly in the plain!_

_       The rain in __Spain__ stays mainly in the... PLAIN!_

          "Well that went well" Xavier commented.


	4. The Attack of Phil!

THE X-MEN GO BROADWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the musicals.

2nd to last chapter people! Stay tuned for the finale...

************************************************************************************************************

            Ever since the Apocalypse saga had finished, Wanda had been acting differently. She wasn't as angry or spiteful anymore. One could say that she was becoming sociable, although that was still a stretch. Frankly, it freaked the rest of the Brotherhood out, and Pietro had this nagging feeling that all this was simply a cover-up for an evil plan of hers to hurt and/or kill him. 

          But on this particular morning, Wanda did something very strange. She graced down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone else was crowded.    

          "I'm leaving the Brotherhood" she announced. All heads immediately turned.

          "And, where are you going?" Mystique asked.

          "Don't worry, I'm not joining another team!" she reassured "I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life and I've decided!"

          "Uh... okay." the shape-shifter said. There was an uncomfortable silence as they all stared at her.

          "I can't be a super-villain, or a superhero, anymore!" she said, ignoring the weird looks she was getting "I'm going to be in showbiz!" 

_The name on everybody's lips_

_Is gonna be: Wanda!_

_The lady raking in the chips_

_Is gonna be: Wanda_

_I'm gonna be a celebrity,_

_That means_

_Somebody everyone knows!_

_They're gonna recognize my eyes,_

_My hair my teeth my boobs my nose!_

_From just some dumb super-villain_

_I'm gonna be: Wanda!_

_Who says that mutation's not an art?_

_And who, in case a mob doesn't kill her,_

_Can say she started out as a thriller_

_Wanda Maximoff!_

_Boys..._

_Lance, Pietro, John, Todd & Fred: They're gonna wait outside in line_

_                                                         To get to see:_

_Wanda: Wanda! _

_             Think of those autographs_

_             I'll sign,_

_             "Good luck to ya,"_

_Boys: Wanda!_

_Wanda: And I'll appear _

_             In a lavaliere that goes_

_             All the way down to my waist!_

_Boys: Here a ring_

_          There a ring_

_          Everywhere a-ring-a-ling_

_Wanda: But always in the best of taste!_

_             Mmmm, I'm a star!_

_             And the audience loves me!_

_             And I love them,_

_             And they love me for lovin' them _

_             And I love them for lovin' me!_

_             And we love each other!_

_             And that's because none of us_

_             Got enough love in our childhoods_

_             And that's showbiz_

_             Kid._

_Boys: She's giving up her villainous life_

_Wanda: I'm gonna be, sing it!_

_Boys: Wanda!_

_          She was evil for a start!_

_Wanda: And famous people will shit_

_             I know!_

_             To see their name's get billed below:_

_Wanda Maximoff!_

_Boys: Wanda_

_          Wanda_

_          Wanda_

_Wanda_

_          Wan-da_

_          Wanda..._

          "Good for you" Mystique said with a nervous smile "You go do that"

***

          _Quick my X-Men! Meet in my office at once!_ In five minutes they were gathered there.

          "The mutant who changed Ororo's voice has attacked Bayville!" Professor Xavier announced. Everyone gasped.

          "From what I've found out, he asked Magneto to join with him, but betrayed him and now has taken command of all of Eric's forces, including command of the Acolytes!" Everyone gasped again, but then Kitty asked:

          "Wait, didn't Pyro join the Brotherhood?"

          "Yeah, and Gambit's in Louisiana again" Rogue added.

          "And vasn't Colossus supposed to join us, but instead he vent back to Russia?"

          "I heard that Sabertooth got married!" everyone looked at Roberto.

          "Why don't you sit out for this mission?" the professor suggested, and Roberto left the room, sulking.

          "Anyway, we have to go stop him! Go my X-Men!"

          "But you didn't answer any of our questions!" Jean exclaimed.

          "Sabertooth is still an Acolyte and Colosuss was blackmailed again. Now, go my X-Men!"

          "Wait! Before we leave" Scott asked "what is this mutant's name?"

          "Phil" Dead silence "Look, not everyone has a codename!"

          "Yeah! Really guys!" Jean sneered, because she's very insecure about her lack of a codename. 

          "Right. Anyway: go my X-Men!"

          A few minutes later, they were all in the city, which was being destroyed by Phil and the former evil minions of Magneto, who were now his evil minions. 

          "It's utter havoc!" Beast exclaimed.

          "What about Alex?"

          "Shut up Scott"

          "So X-Men! You have come to defeat me!" Phil said with a maniacal laugh as he descended upon them.

          "You won't get away Phil!" Storm shouted.

          "So, I see you have you're old voice back! Ha! But no worries, I won't do it again. Takes to much time for me to enter your _mind_ and-"

          Scott and Storm exchanged horrific glances.

          "The professor lied!!!" the both shouted, and ran away to be upset.

          "Minions!" Phil shouted "kill them!" Sabertooth eagerly lunged for the team, but Colossus held back.

          "Now!" shouted Phil "Or else-"

          "Da, I know" Colossus said "Forgive me X-Men, I must be doing this or else I am never to be seeing my sister again!"

          "Isn't this, like, the second time you've been blackmailed?" Kitty asked.

          "Da"

          "People hate you don't they?" Colossus nodded. Jean walked up to him sympathetically.

          "How can deal with that?" she asked.

          "Well" Colossus said "I know that..."

_I'll see my sister,_

_Tomorrow.___

_Bet your bottom dollar_

_That tomorrow,_

_She'll be here!_

_Just thinking about_

_Tomorrow,_

_Clears away the cobwebs_

_And the sorrow,_

_'Til there's none!___

_When I'm stuck a day_

_That's grey,_

_And lonely,_

_I just stick out my chin_

_And grin,_

_And say_

_Oh!_

_I'll be back in __Russia___

_Tomorrow!_

_So ya gotta hang on_

_'Til tomorrow,_

_Come__ what may!_

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya, tomorrow!_

_You're always _

_A day_

_Away! _

          "But anyway, that's tomorrow. Today I am still being blackmailed and must kill you." and he started to attack them.

          "Not so fast Phil!" a voice threatened. Everyone turned to see Mystique and the Brotherhood.

          "What? You've come to stop me!" Phil shouted. 

          "That's right!" Mystique said "If anyone's destroying Bayville, it's gonna be _me_, not you, got it?"

          "Minions! Attack them!" Phil shouted. 

          "Go!" Mystique shouted to the Brotherhood.

          "There's something weird going on" Jean said "I don't see Scarlet Witch"

          "Why don't you ask her?" Bobby suggested.

          "Um, okay... Mystique!"

          "What?"

          "Where's Scarlet Witch?"

          "She left to be in show business!"

          "Okay, thanks!"

          Finally, the battle was over and the X-Men and Brotherhood went to go celebrate, because not only had they won, but they were now friends!

THE END

          "WAIT! This can't be the end!" Jamie shouted. Everyone looked at him.

          "Why not?" Xavier asked.

          "We haven't done the finale yet..."


	5. Finale!

THE X-MEN GO BROADWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the musicals.

It's the finale!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I shall miss you! Reviewing is appreciated, as you all know. And if anyone's interested, Wanda is supposedly starting her career at a nightclub in Manhattan.

************************************************************************************************************

            The stage was completely dark. And then, a single light turned on and he appeared:

_Jamie: Come on along and listen to_

_            The lullaby of Broadway_

_            The hip hooray and bally hoo,_

_            The lullaby of Broadway_

_            The rumble of the subway train,_

_            The rattle of the taxis._

_            The daffy-dills who entertain_

_            At Angelo's and Maxie's._

_            When a Broadway baby says "Good night",_

_            It's early in the morning._

_Manhattan__ babies don't sleep tight,_

_            Until the dawn:_

_            Good night, baby,_

_            Good night, milkman's on his way._

_            Sleep tight, baby,_

_            Sleep tight, let's call it a day!_

_            Listen to the lullaby of old Broadway._

          A voice was heard offstage:

_Lance: Come on along and listen to,_

_            The lullaby of Broadway!_

          And then someone else entered:

_Wanda: The hide hi and boopa doo,_

_              The lullaby of Broadway!_

_Wanda and Jamie: The band begins to go to town,_

_                               And everyone goes crazy!_

          Suddenly the full lights came on, revealing everyone, except Professor Xavier who can't dance.

_All: You rock-a-bye your baby 'round,_

_      'Til everything gets hazy!_

_      Hush-a-bye, "I'll buy you this and that",_

_      You hear you're daddy sayin'!_

_      And baby goes home to her flat,_

_Boys: To sleep all day!_

_          Good night, baby,_

_          Good night,_

_Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Tabby: Milkman's on his way!_

_Boys: Sleep tight, baby,_

_          Sleep tight, baby!_

_          Sleep tight, let's call it a day!_

_Jamie: Listen to the lullaby of old Broadway!_

_Storm: Come on along and listen to,_

_            The lullaby of Broadway!_

_            The hip hooray and boopa doo,_

_            The lullaby of Broadway!_

_Lance: The rumble of the subway train!_

_            The rattle of the taxis!_

_All: The daffy-dills who entertain_

_       Until the dawn!_

_       Good night, baby,_

_       Good night, milkman's on his way!_

          The music picked up speed as the cast performed a spectacular dance show with very spectacular dancing. Offstage, the professor was cursing his bad legs, but enough about that...

_All: Ooooh, ooooh, oh!_

_       Come one along and listen to_

_       The lullaby of Broadway!_

_       The hide hi and boopa doo!_

_       The lullaby of Broadway!_

_       The band beings to go to town,_

_       And everyone goes crazy!_

_       You rock-a-bye your baby 'round,_

_       And sleep all day!_

_Jamie: Listen to the lullaby..._

_All: Of old,_

_       Broad-_

_       WAY!_

          When the music stopped, the professor wheeled onstage and shouted "CHA!" because he felt so bad about being left out of the finale, and so everyone was happy!

THE-

Actually, I heard that someone shot Xavier after that because "cha" supposedly ruined the whole thing.

THE END!


End file.
